It's Just Getting Started
by Kaiyako Amarante
Summary: Serena and Darien grew up together and had a humorous child hood. She leaves and they both forget about each other. She returns on their Senior year, that can only mean trouble... and what's with this meat?
1. The uneatable, jiggle-able, mystery meat

                                        It's Just Getting Started 

                                                By: KaKGurlie 

            "I am not going to eat _that_!" A young girl with pale blonde hair screamed as she slowly backed away from the counter.

            "Come on, it's not going to kill you." A young boy with raven-black hair whined as he advanced towards the terrified young girl. 

            "That's what I'm afraid of…" she whispered as he began to corner her. He held a large spoon with a piece of his infamous meat on it. It just kept moving and… jiggling!!! Her silver eyes just watched in horror.

            "Serena, stop being a baby," moaned the boy holding the large spoon with the so-called 'meat' on it. 

            "Look Darien, I am not going to eat that… thing. It looks alive…literally," Serena said whimpering the last part as she started, or at least 'tried', to climb up the wall to get away from Darien. Serena stood holding onto the wall for her dear life.

            Everything moved in slow motion as the spoon got closer and closer, and the meat appeared bigger and bigger, and jiggled more? Serena stood there with her eyes closed and her hands covering her mouth. 'Maybe if I pretend I'm Dorothy, and click my heels I'll disappear like her,' so she clicked her little click shoes. She opened her right eye slightly. The spoon was STILL getting closer and closer. Her right eye widened in horror before she covered it again. 

            Darien grinned. 'This time she will not escape. She will have to try my surprise meat!' Darien thought to himself as he continued to advance the spoon towards Serena's covered mouth. 

            "Open up…" Darien commanded, pushing the large spoon, holding the meat, towards Serena's covered mouth. 

            "GET HIM!!!" came voices from behind Darien. He turned and dropped the spoon to the floor. As he turned around something bright orange smacked him right in the face on the nose. He covered his now right red nose as that bright orange object or objects kept hitting him all over the body. When he was finally able to see straight he noticed what they were hitting him with. They were bright orange plastic bats. 

            Serena slid to the ground in the corner watching her friends beat up Darien. "Go Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy!!!" she cheered them on as she watched them beat up Darien with the giant plastic orange bats. 

            Darien made his way out of the fight from where he was being beaten by the bats. He ran outside and all the way home yelling for his momma. 

            "Come back here, and fight like a man!" yelled a girl with brunette hair, which was pulled into a ponytail, and her small hand pulled into a fist with it shaking in the air. 

            "Lita, please calm down we got him," a blue haired girl said as she sat down next to Serena. The brunette known as Lita looked at the girl with blue hair who had just sat down next to Serena. 

            "Amy I know, but he should stay and fight his own fight," Lita said smiling proudly with the bright orange bat over her right shoulder. 

            "Yes, his face was quiet funny," giggled Amy. Serena looked over at Amy and she just started giggling too. 

            A raven-haired girl sat next to Serena and leaned on the wall hugging her knees. "That was so much fun. We need to do that more often." 

A blonde girl nodded, "Yep, Raye you are so right" The blonde girl sat next to the raven-haired girl and crossed her legs.

            "Serena how did that happen anyways?" asked the blonde girl looking at Serena from where she was sitting next to Raye. 

            "Don't even ask, Mina…" Serena's voice trailed off as her eyes fell onto the piece of meat.

            "So… What are we going to do with that," Serena said pointing at the meat on the ground. They all looked at each other. 

            "I'm not touching it!!!" They all looked at it and the meat just… jiggled. They all screamed and ran away from the jiggling the meat.

            Well that was the first chapter of "It's Just Getting Started" I hoped you liked it very much and please review it.

            Thanks to Jo for doing all my editing! She came up with the title of this chapter for me. You have just got to love her. Thank you so much Jo! And you have got to just check out all her stories they are the best you could ever read!


	2. The memories, before she left his life

It's Just Getting Started 

"Serena, will you go out with me?" asked a blonde 15-year-old boy, as he looked at Serena who was standing against her locker holding her books across her chest. 

Over the years Serena had developed into a beautiful young woman. Her long pale blonde hair now had tints of silver running through it and fell to the ground if she didn't pull it up into her 'meatball' style. Her pale blue eyes were now a silvery color with some gray tints in them. Instead of being 5'2 like she used to be she was 5'4. She had the body any woman could want, a very large bust, legs that could go for days, a slender stomach that held a six pack, perfect skin that was an ivory color. She was a very sweet girl her attitude towards the world was bright and always cheerful.

"I'm sorry Andy, but you know I don't like you in that way. I like you more as of a friend. Like brother like sister. Do you know what I'm saying?" Serena smiled at Andrew with her head slightly tilted to the right, Andrew could only just smile back. Serena was the nicest girl, even when she was turning down dates with the hottest guys in all of the school. 

"Alright Serena, but still… if you ever want to go out…" Andrew's voice trailed off as Serena shook her head at him smiling still.

"No Andy, you know as well as I know I can't go out with you. But you'll still always be one of my best friends at this school." Serena placed her book into her open locker then turned around and pulled Andrew into a tight hug, all he could do was hug her back, knowing she was right. They had been friends to long for either of them to be going out with each other. 

"Alright Serena, I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry up, I'll talk to you later ok?" Andrew said pulled out of the hug and putting him backpack on his left shoulder.

"Alright Andy, I'll talk to you later too, I'm going to be late as well if I don't hurry up." Serena said taking her book out of her locker and turned the other way and started walking off to her next class. Andrew watched her for a moment then began walking off with a plastered smile on his face. On his way to his class he saw an ebony haired man leaning against a door. Andrew walked to him and leaned next to him with a sad look on his face.

"Did she turn you down again?" The ebony haired man asked looking at Andrew who was nodding his head and holding his backpack on his left shoulder.

"Darien, why does she turn down every guy, you've known her all her life, why the hell does she do that and make it so sweet?" Andrew said holding his head remembering what Serena said so sweetly.

As well over the years Darien had matured into a very handsome man. His black hair had turned into an ebony color. His eyes were now a dark midnight blue that matched his nicely tanned skin. Instead of being 5'9 he was now 6'2. His body had matured into man. He now was a six-pack abs and arms that the muscles were bulging out of. He was a heart breaker to all the ladies. Every girl wanted to him because he looked so good but he remained single.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea why she does that. She can have any guy she wants but she turns them all down. Just like you Andy, I don't understand women, but most of all I don't understand her." Darien said patting Andy on the back that had a sad look on his face still. 

The bell rung and they both looked up, "Look like we got class now, I'll see you later Dare" Andrew said walking off to his class. Darien pushed himself off the door and walked to his class in the direction Serena walked in.

Darien walked into the class filled with men and women. He saw Serena talking to Raye, Lita, and Amy. They were all giggling about something. He grinned and walked over to her and slid his muscular arms around Serena's slender stomach. She jumped a little then turned around to see that it was Darien.

"My God Darien, you could give someone a heart attack when you do that." Serena said leaning back into Darien's arms.

Serena, Darien and the girl's had all been best friends for the past 9 years. Nothing could break them apart. But Darien and Serena and become even closer through out the years. They all noticed it except the two who were clueless about their relationship with each other. 

"So what are you doing today you guys?" Asked Serena looking at everyone.

"Shopping" Lita, said with a grin on her face.

"Studying" Amy, said looking up from her book she was reading.

"Meditating" Raye said leaning against the open window and her hair flying all around.

"I have that writing class tonight. What about you Sere?" asked Darien who was still holding onto Serena very tightly.

"Packing…" Her voice trailed off as they all gasped.

"What do you mean packing, your not moving are you?" Raye asked standing up straight and looking Serena straight in the face as the other girls did the same thing to her.

"I bet she has a perfectly good explanation for this. Don't you Serena?" Amy said placing her book on the desk looking at her as well.

"Well, do you guys remember my cousin Mina from when we were little?" They all nodded their heads as she continued. "Well she got herself into a little bit of trouble, and they want Mina's best friend there. And that is I… for some reason or another… so I'm leaving on Saturday and won't be back for about six months." Serena said sighing slightly and looking at her hands.

"Wasn't Mina that snot nosed kid, who wanted all the things we had?" Raye asked looking at Serena.

"Got that right." Lita said who was now a bit angry remembering how Mina would pull her hair out of her nice ponytails. Serena's nodded and sighed.

"When do you leave?" asked Darien putting his head on Serena's head. 

"Saturday, it's Thursday now… so two days." Serena said hugging onto Darien's hands.

"That's to short of time" Raye's voice trailed off as she leaned over on the desk. The bell rang; they looked up at the clock. Darien let go of Serena and walked off to his seat as Serena sat down in her seat for class. The teacher walked in and started his normal lecture for the day. 

After School 

Serena walked home alone. 'Why are they doing this to me… I never even liked Mina… she was always so mean to me and all my friends' Serena thought as she stepped inside her house. She walked up to her room not even bothering saying hello to her mother or brother.

Serena lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. She heard a knock on her door and sat up, "Come in" she said softly. The door opened to show her brother standing there with Darien behind him. Darien was holding a book. 

"Here she is Darien" Sammy, Serena's brother said running down stairs. Darien chuckled and walked into Serena's room closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to Serena and opened a book.

"What's this Darien?" Serena asked while Darien was opening the book. The book showed lots of pictures from their childhood together.

"Pictures from when we were younger. Do you remember any of these?" Darien said pointing to a picture where Darien had a birthday hat on and was a muddy from a muddy Serena tackling him.

"Who could forget that picture?" Serena said giggling.

"No one that's the problem" Darien laughed. "It was my tenth birthday, you hadn't got me what you said you were going to get me. I got so mad I pushed you into the mud. Then you got so pissed off you tackled me getting me all muddy and my mom snapped this picture." Darien said laughing, Serena feel onto her back giggling.

"If you remember correctly, you ruined my favorite party dress. And you had to do more chores for a week" Serena grinned as she remember Darien being put into a hearted apron. Darien set the book on the bed and stood up.

"I came over to give you that. But I really have to go. There is something in the back. But you can't open it till you get on the plane. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Darien said before walking out the door before he could hear Serena's reply. Serena sat at her desk and started to do her homework smiling to herself. 

2 Days Later 

"I'll miss you guys!" Serena cried as she hugged all her friends.

"I'll miss you too!!! You better not get yourself into any trouble there!!! You understand me?" Lita said hugging Serena and crying softly. 

"I won't" Serena said softly. Serena turned to Amy and gave her a big hug. Amy was never someone who was able to say great by with out breaking into tears. Serena then turned to Raye.

"Pray for me will ya, Raye?" Serena said smiling and hugging Raye.

"I'll see you soon." Raye said hugging back. Serena let go and stood in front of them looking at them.

"I'm sorry Darien couldn't come. He got held up in traffic," Raye said smiling sadly. Serena smile and heard the plane call the passengers. 

"Well I need to go, they're calling me." Serena smiled sadly. She turned around and walked onto the pain.

Darien came running in right after the plane had taken off.

"Where is she? Please tell me she didn't leave already" He looked at the girls as they were shaking their heads sadly. Darien bowed his head and stood.

"She's gone out of my life for 6 months…" They all turned around and left the airport.

Serena sat on the plane and took out the book Darien gave her, she opened it to the last page and there was a ring with it and a note. Serena picked up the ring and read the note.

_Dear Serena,_

_            We have known each other for years. Been the best of friends for 9 years exactly today. I always thought I loved you like a little sister. But I have finally figured out I love you more then anything in the world. I hope you except this promise ring from me to you. _

_I love you… come back to me soon…_

Darien Shields 

            Serena smiled and placed the promise ring on her finger. It was a gold band with a single ruby red rose on it. She smiled and hugged her hand close to her. 

            "I will be back as soon as I can Darien" Serena's voice trailed off as she looked around the airplane. She looked down to the picture album and started looking through the pictures that he had given to her 2 days before a small smile curved onto her face as there was a picture of Serena and Darien hugging each other at a park that her mother had taken. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

             And that ladies and gentlemen was chapter 2 of "It's Just Getting Started" I wanted to thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!!! I will have chapter 3 out as soon as I can!

KaKGurlie


	3. She's Gone From Him, Back To Them

                                    It's Just Getting Started

            Instead of six months passing by, a year went by. She had never come back to him like she promised she would on the plane. He waited and waited but she never did and will come back to him. 

            Darien remembered the day Ilene, Richard, and him received the phone call she was not to return. He figured she was having the time of her life in California and wanted to stay there for a little while longer. So… all he could do was…. Forget about her…

Flash Back 

            Darien sat at the parent's of Serena's house. They waited and waited to receive a phone call from Mina's parents, to see when Serena was coming home. The phone finally rang and they all looked at the phone. 

            Ilene ran to the phone and answered it with excitement in her voice, "Hello!" Ilene said leaning against the oak counter she was sitting next to. They heard mumbling as Ilene paled and said "Uh huh" and hanged up the phone looking at Richard and Darien, all she could do was whisper, "My baby, is not coming home. She wants to stay out there with Mina and not come home to us."

End Of Flash Back 

            Two years had passed since that day. Darien had moved on with his life. Darien now had a girlfriend he had bought his own apartment. He had a job at a movie studio and made good money. It also was his final year of High School, his senior year. Everything was heaven, but it was all about to change in a blink of an eye. 

            Two girls stepped off the plane looking almost like twins. One had light blonde hair with baby blue eyes the other had dark silver hair with gray/blue eyes. They both were very beautiful they could pass off for models any day.

            The silver haired girl smiled as she saw two people waiting for them. It was Ilene and Richard. The silver haired girl ran to them and hugged them.

            "Serena, my baby is back," Ilene said hugging her daughter and Richard just smiled and hugged her as well. The blonde haired girl watched from the back and smiled as she saw the family reunite. They stopped hugging the Serena and looked over to the blonde haired girl.

            "Mina, is has been a long time." Ilene said walking over to the blonde haired girl known as Mina and hugged her.

            "Aunt Ilene…" Mina said hugging her back with a smile on her face. Richard walked over to her as well and hugged her. Serena just smiled.

            "Let's go home guys, you had a long flight, and I bet you're tired." Richard said leading them to the car while picking up their suitcases. "Why do women pack so much…" he muttered as he strapped the suitcases onto the top of the car. 


End file.
